His Butler, Classmate
by PpinstripeE
Summary: Sebastian Michealis is new at this fancy schmancy private school where he meets a beautiful girl named Ciel. But Sebastians gay. Is Ciel Really a girl? Will grell go the F away? YAOI SEBBYXCIEL CLAUDEXALOIS, SEBBYXGRELL AND CIELXALOIS Rated M latr
1. Chapter 1:School

Pinstripe:My "Twin" has been bothering me to make a new Kuro fic so here .

Alois: You know you wanted to make a new one...(note this is not the Aloit from Kuroshitsuji just a made up person thingy)

Pinstripe:Yea...

XXDISCALIMER:ME NOT OWNS CEPT OC CHARACTERS! XXX

* * *

><p>Well this ought to be interesting. I've never been to private school before so this should be quite a ...different experience.<p>

I'm Sebastian Michealis, age 16 sophmore. I was abandoned when I was a baby on the doorsteps of a church (how ironic) and have gone to just about every foster home in London. Hopefully this one will end better since the foster parents are rich and sent me off to boarding school without even meeting me, they probably just did it to impress their snobby friends.

I can say I'm a bit anxious we don't get our rooms until after school and i'm afraid of something. With how libral this school is they allow boys and girls to share the same room i'm just worried that I'll end up with a girl who'll fall in love with me (It's happened more times than I can think of fangirls can be vicious) Then I'll have to go with the long coversation about how I like cock, the end , so long , farwell.

I straightened my tie so it's perfectly lined up with my grey blazer, focusing my red eyes on the other students walking into the enormous mansion-like building.

I made my way towards the giant red doors with the other students where in block letters above the doorframe it says 'Welcome to Briarmill Private Academy' I scofted. "More like welcome to hell."

After wandering around, although I'm not lost I just wish for a look, I make my way to homeroom as usual i'm the last person to be there. "Finally joining us Mr-" "-Michealis, Sebastian Michealis" I interupt the red headed female teacher.

"Well then take a seat." I sat in a seat at random not really caring who I was next to.

"Um...Middleton.."

"Here and cute as ever!" Answered an overly peppy blonde wearing a pink headband.

"Faustus."

"Present." Said the guy next to me in the glasses, in a monotone voice.

"Sutcliff."

"HERE MADAME, DEATH!" The red head, who I coulden'ttell wether "It" was male or female jumped.

" please sit down." The teacher frowned. "_I AM A **WOMAN **i tell you!"_

_"_Tranny?" The class giggled.

"It's Tran-cee, They must of mispelled it again." Said a long legged blonde boy wearing shorts way too short to be school regulation. "It's not far from the truth." Said one voice. Trancy glared towards the back of the room' at the black girl with long purple-white hair who made the comment.

"That's enough Miss Anafellows." Hissed the teacher. "Now out last student..." She looked at her list. "Phantomhive?"

"Present." Said a cold voice sittting next to me. I turned my head.

I can't believe my eyes.

The second I turned towards that voice I saw the most beautiful person I have ever seen. Her hair was a Navy-grey color, her skin unblemished ivory, her eyes the darkest of blues, her lip in a frown as she tugs her skirt down a bit and makes a loud 'Ahem'.

"Hey Freak would you get your bloody eyes off me?" I quickly looked away and toward the board where the teacher was writing her name "Miss Red." I tried to play it cool as I normally can easily do, But that one glance is driving me mad within seconds and one question echos through my head.

'_How could I like her if I'm gay?"_

I wait until my blood cools to glance at her again as the teacher drones on about school rules.

An eyepatch covers her right eye, so she can't see me when she's facing forward, so I continue to stare.

A plad navy blue skirt hugs her hips flowing down to her pale knees which lead to her tiny feet whcih are covered by nacy knee socks and black mary-janes. A White blouse covers her oddly flat chest, _Maybe thats why I think she's cute! she's attractive yet flat chested like a guy that's got to be the solution! _

I lean back a little in my chair finally starting to cool down, making sure I can move my facial expression from '_Fanboy_' to _'brooding mystrious guy' _without trying by relaxing.

I feel someones breath on my neck.

"Your going to be my new toy Sebby-chan." Said the shrill voice of the red head who said behind me.

I grabbed the idiots blood colored hair and pulled it makeing him shreik a bit. "S-So rough Sebby..." I narrowed my eyes. "Creepy bastard." I ripped out a chunk of that lock of hair that I had hold of making the pervert bite his lip with some sort of masochistic joy. "Sebby~~"

With the annoying red head, creepy glasses and sexy boy-girl this is gonna be a long year.

* * *

><p>Pinstripe: I know, It's short but I had a limited amount of time I will no matter if I get little or multiple reviews make a second chapter!<p>

Alois:How the hell is Ciel a girl?

Pinstripe:Oh just wait , Sebby will find out Ciels really a **SPOILER **and he's **SPOILER'S** **SPOILER.**

Alois: O.o

Please review

-chu


	2. Chapter 2:Roomates

Pinstripe:I'm so happy about all of the positive reviews on this one i thought that the first chapter kinda sucked lol

Alois:I can'ts believe your gonna make **SPOILER SPOILER'S SPOILER.**

Pinstripe:Hehe sorry couldn't resist

DISCALIMER! ME NOT OWN CEPT OC CHARACTERS SO STFU

* * *

><p><em><span> Lunch Period<span>_

"Wow, I don't even think I've eaten at a restaurant this fancy." "You get used to it." Chimed in the weird grey haired guy who's been deciding to follow me since second period.

Anyway this cafeteria is just grand, it's about the size of my old school and I see kids eating foods and pastry's that look like they cost a million bucks! I feel like a dumb-ass now for bringing 0.96 £ **( $1.50 in u.s currency )**

Looking around more I saw that the school uniform came in many variety's, long skirts, short skirts, sweaters, blazers, slack and shorts.

The only similarity seemed to be the pattern and color.

The lunch room seemed to be divided into 5 groups. The loners kids with no friends who sat in the back tables who looked either high or depressed, the geekier kids doing math for fun who sat towards the left, the goth, punk, lolita, and emo kids who where either high ot insane because they where dancing around the table...(weird school right XD lol) towards the right, overly peppy wannabe popular students in the front giggling but jealously looking in the middle seemed to be where the richest, most gorgeous, students who where practically worshiped sat. Of course Ciel was in the center.

She was nibbling upon a finger sandwich and sipping a cup of tea as if she were royalty.

She looked like royalty in fact.

"So Sebastian." The grey haired weirdo giggled. "Where would you like to sit? Hehe."

"How about in the center? At that large circular table?" I asked him.

"Oh hehehe this ought to be intriguing, your being very daring, new at the school and not rich yet you have the audacity to sit there hehe well you might survive with your devilish good looks." I sighed, " I don't want a boyfriend right now so I would cut it out with the flattery." I said sharply

The fool just chuckled again.

I walked towards the table brushing into kids who all seemed to be going the reverse way from me, how irritating.

As I approached the table, I saw three girls and two boys at the feet of Ciel. One guy with black and pink streaked hair, Two blonde girls , a brunette girl and the creepy glasses guy from first and third block.

Creepy glasses leaned down to kiss Ciels tiny ankle, when Ciel kicked him in the face his head going back a little a red mark forming on his cheek.

"You disgust me." Ciel took another sip of tea before kicking creepy glasses in the face again but this time cracked his glasses.

"Stop it Ciel!" Yelled the booty short-wearing blonde, Trancy was it? The blonde stood up out of his seat next to Ciels slamming down his exotic looking juice. "Who died and made you queen? Stop Fricken kicking my boyfriend!" He screeched stomping.

Oh lucky me I'm not the only gay kid in school.

"Alois, It's my rightful place as the heir of this institution and the most well bred, rich and popular girl in school."

"So you're saying you can kick my beautiful Claude just because of your position? Next you're going to say I don't have good breeding!"

"Well" Ciel smirked. "You are American." Alois brought his hand back to strike Ciel across the face but something came over me, I ran, fast, faster than I should of and grabbed Alois's hand.

"I believe that's enough Alois." I felt my eye's glow pink, I grew taller, growing even more intimating to the obnoxious blonde as I am already about a foot taller than him. Alois backed off as his hand slipped out of mine, he backwardly walked untill her reached the other side of the table looking too shooken up to even grab his lunch. Which Claude did for him surprisingly seeing that he practically worships Ciel.

"Thank you um, What was your name again?" Came from Ciel. "Sebastian, Sebastian Michealis." I made a soft smile. "You are granted permission to sit next to me, scatter followers." she commanded the students. This chick really did think she was the queen of freaking england.

I sat down next to "her majesty" while grey hair freak decided to go dance with the goths.

"So who exactly are you I don't recognize a Michealis family." She stirred her tea. "I'm a foster child." She choked on her tea. "I ...I see Now what family is taking care of you?" "The Granetines, although I haven't had the pleasure of meeting them."

"You speak quite properly , for a pervert who stares at girls they don't know, did you take etiquette before you came here?"

"Just because I am a foster child does not mean that I am orphan Annie, speaking properly is what every gentleman should do." The beauty almost looked impressed, no more amused than impressed.

"You're not too bad Sebastian, of a man that is." She took a final sip of tea before putting her hcina cup on the tray that was taken away by a waiter. "But don't think just because you protected me from harm that you can just speak and sit with me as you wish this is a one time deal got it?"

I chuckled. "Yes, my lord."

* * *

><p><em><span>After school 4:30 p.m<span>_

"111...111...where the hell is 111 !" Great I'm talking to myself because I can't find my bloody room number.

Damnit not again.

"SEBBY! MY LOOOOOOOOOOVE~DEATH" The annoying redheaded transvestite came hurdling towards me and I stopped him with my hand hitting his face. "So rough Sebby." He said muffled through my hand.

"Listen, I will kiss you on the cheek if you help me find my room." I sighed in defeat

"REALLY~ OK!" He jumped up and down for joy. "It's 111." "OH! right next to mine! This way~~" The long haired red head pulled my hand leading down the next corner and there it was 111.

I didn't think that it was so close.

"Kiss! KISS! MAKE ME FEEL LIKE A WOMAN SEBASTIAN!" He pointed to his cheek.

I sighed again setting down my bags to lean forward and place a chaste kiss on his cheek. "!" He jumped up his nose gushing with blood before fainting while his legs twitched.

"Please let him be dead." I said under my breath before taking out my key to unlock the door of my room and opening it.

Wow. Expected but WOW.

The room was at big as a house.

I looked to my left and saw blank walls, probably being left clear for decoration, a huge 10 foot tall bookshelf the stood next to a bathroom. Then there was a king sized bed with dozens of pillows and blankets, candles and a fire place in the center lighting the place. Everything looked like a Victorian mansion.

I walked over to the bed and loosed my tie with one hand throwing it onto the bed messily as I crashed onto the bed, taking in the softness of it.

"Oh not you." Said a irrated voice. "Not bloody freaking you." I leaned my head up to see Ciel, with a elderly man putting her things beside her bed.

"You're my roommate?" He voice got louder and a bit deeper? She cleared her throat and went back to her normal tone. "If you touch me I will kill you got that pervert?"

"I'm fine with that, I'm gay anyway." I said casually.

"Tanaka leave..." She said to the man who left with a 'Hohoho'.

"If you're gay...then how come you were staring at me?" She asked looking at the ground.

I chuckled. "I may like guys but, Lovely is lovely and that you are young lady." "Tch." She sounded disapproving. "A likely story." She grabbed one of her bags. "I'm going to the restroom to take a bath if you dare peek I will kill you." She glared at me.

God she is too cute.

"Alright." I smirked. She walked into the bathroom with her noise high in the air and slammed the door.

Well this would be a good time to unpack.

I took out my posters first. The first was a poster of "The gazette" My favorite group. The next of Emilie Autumn My favorite violinist. The third was the of "Black veil brides" Andy Biersack, Because face it he's fricking hot. The fourth was of Jefree star Because I just love him I can't help it. The final was a poster of an eye with a light purple tint and a pentagram.

I lined them all up next to each other on the wall by my bed.

Next I took out my school items and neatly put them on my large wooden desk along with the four books I brought along with me. All of them poetry.

All I really had left to do was stick my diary under my bed and fold my three spare outifts and my 5 school uniform outfits and put them in my dresser, but I felt too tired to so I started to unbutton and loosen my shirt while slipping my blazer onto the desk chair.

Just as I had unbuttoned the last button Ciel came out of the now steam filled bathroom.

She was wearing a black lace button up blouse, knee length black skirt with bows and a mini top hat on her short cropped hair.

"W-W-What are you doing?" She blushed.

"Standing?" I answered sarcastically. "Just put you damn shirt on!" "It is on." I chuckled at her spazzing. "I MENT BUTTONED UP AS WELL!" I just shook my head and laughed.

Ciel huffed at me before sitting at her desk and opening up a book.

I twisted my neck to look at her side of the room, pretty much the same as mine accept for her belongings. Is that? No. Is it?

I wandered over towards the object peaking out of the bag and picked it up with my pointer finger and thumb.

"Ciel...Why do you have boxers?" She dropped her book and nervously looked towards me. "I-I demand that you put that down a-and they're shorts!"

I dropped the "shorts". "They sure look like boxers to me..." "WOULD YOU JUST STOP HARASSING ME AND GO TO YOUR DAMN SIDE OF THE ROOM." Her voice deepened again with her yelling.

This is very very odd indeed.

* * *

><p>Pinstripe:It gave me some writers cramp but i enjoyed writing this one more chapters to come!<p>

Alois:IF she has time and dosnet abandon the story.

Pinstripe:Shut up Alois! And don't worry fangirls Yaoi to come!

Thank you, phantomhiveAshiya, promocat, DestinyItalia, BigBangTOPisVIP, Rawritsakookye, PennyBlu, and RedPenBlueInk for reviewing

And Rawritsakookye you will find out next chapter XD

-chu


	3. Chapter 3: Drowning

Pinstripe: Oh my gosh! Thank you Thank you Thank you guys for all the support!

Alois:Geez pinny it's not that popular dont have a freak attack...

Pinstripe:Oh and after this chapter I won't be updating as frequently as I have been because I have to work on 3 essays I've neglected to do :C OH AND BEFORE I FORGET yea the grey haired guy is undertaker Sebastian just hasen't bothered to learn his name.

XXDISCLAIMERXX ME NOT OWN

* * *

><p><em><span>Saturday morning (5 days later)<span>_

BEEP. BEEP. BEEP. BEEP.

Ug Damn it I forgot to turn the alarm off.

BEEP BEEP BEEP

I hit it but seem to miss the button, After trying about 12 times I'm getting pretty angry. Almost got it almost got it. OW!

Why do all of the floors here have to be hardwood, because it hurts like a bitch when you land on it. At least the alarm turned off. I groan as I get up off the floor. "Bloody clock." I turn to look at the evil electronic device called an alarm clock it states that it's 7:31. Well, I'm up already might as well stay up.

It's not that I need sleep.

I've gone without sleeping for months. Yes months. When I figured out that I could do this I relised that I was not human. I can go forever without eating that's why I'm so skinny. I don't even need to breathe. I really do wonder what I am.

Maybe what I am caused my parents to leave me.

I also wonder what I'm supossed to eat.

Whatever it is I don't need much of it, or at least I don't need it that often because I've survived 16 years without it. Maybe I've had it without reliseing it. I have no desire for human food so I don't really know...

I wonder how much longer I'll live without it.

I always feel hungry.

Well enough talking to myself.

I grabbed my tight black skinny jeans, a plain grey t-shirt and my black ripped jacket before grabbing my sliver earring and six studs. Two on one ear , four on the other. I slipped my shirt on over my already shirtless pale body, and slipped my jeans on over my black boxers with ease. Then I slipped on my jacket and put on my black combat boots.

"Ciel?" I looked towards her. "Are you awake?" She looked like she was still in slumber but I wanted to be sure so I walked across the room the floor creaking because of my heavy boots.

I grabbed her shoulder and shook her a bit.

"Go 'way Sebastian I don't feel good." She sneezed once, twice, thrice.

I felt her forehead.

"You do feel hot. Do you want me to call up a nurse or order you up some soup?" I asked. "No, No I'll just take a bath then I'll feel better." She slowly rose out of her bed sleepily, rubbing her eyes before stumbling over the carpet.

She finally made her way toward the bathroom slamming the door. So I decided to work on my english homework. Writing a poem. Simple.

So I begin to write.

'_Innocence that of a young fawn in the spring'_

_'Skin the color of fine crushed powder'_

_'and the texture of a newborn infants'_

_'Eye's that of a thousand sorrows buried in a deep blue sea'_

_'Beautiful 'Tis the only way to describe yet it seems not a strong enough word'_

_'The sent of this lovely person that of a gardenia, intoxicating' _

_'leaving me wanting more'_

_'The fair dove seems unapproachable, unreachable, for I am a lowly servant in presence of royalty'_

_'I wish to wait upon this person, fill their every need, desire and LUST.'_

_'Saying I am worthy would be a lie'_

_'The pauper shall never marry someone so high and fair'_

_'The lovely ones venomous words strike me so many, I become masochistic'_

_'My drug this person has become on only a short term not even a fortnight'_

_'Someone with the name of the sky'_

_'Ciel'_

(Authors note:Ciel Is french for sky)

I throw the poem in the trash bin. There's no way I could turn that rubbish in.

My clock say's it's 8:45.

She's been in there an awful long time, I should see if she's alright.

"Ciel?" I call out. No answer. "Ciel?" I say louder. Odd she dosen't answer... I get up and walk over. "I hope she hasen't fallen asleep in the tub." I knock on the door softly. "Ciel?" I knock again but louder. "Ciel?" This time I slam my fist on the door. "CIEL?" I open the door, sure it's rude but I didn't want her to drown. "Ciel?" I look around in the massive bathroom, but I don't see her.

I walk towards the bathtub, which is about as big as a swimming pool.

"CIEL!" I reach in and lift her out of the water, putting her onto the tiled floor pushing on her chest to get the water out of her lungs. "One two three, One two three." Come on Ciel. "One two three, one two three." I'll have to give her mouth to mouth. I press my mouth onto hers and push air into that small throat.

As I lift my mouth she bolts up and coughs up water, gasping like a fish.

Oh thank- wait...SHE HAS A PENIS?

I mean I'm relieved he...um she um he-she is ok but um...WHAT THE HELL?

"What-" cough "Happened?"

"You fell asleep in the bath, I was wondering if you were ok so I knocked on the door you ddint answer to I went in to check if you were ok." I was trying not to look at Ciel's crotch area.

"Uh Ciel...why do you have a...um...Ciel your a boy?" He grabbed a towel and rapped it around himself before sighing. "I knew you would find out sooner or later." He shivered a bit. "Just...let me explain." He looks down as if this was a hard thing to talk about.

"First of all I'm not really 16 i'm 13, not that i'm really fooling anyone. I'm skipped a few grades, But anyway. 15 years ago Angelina Durless, the one you know as , Married my father Vincent Phantomhive, Two years later she became pregnant. So did his mistress Rachel Durless, Anglinas sister...I was Rachel's child. Everyone was talking about how Angelina was pregnant, it was all over the tabloids and other magizines and they had annouced that it was a baby girl." He took another deep depressing sigh.

"Angelina was in a terrible car accident, she lost the baby and the ability to have children." He bit his lower lip. "So father told Angelina that her had cheated on her and that his mistress was pregnant. My father still wanted an heir since Angelina could no longer have children so he decided to keep me. When he found out I was boy they hatched a plan. So nothing woulcdget out ot the press since they knew Angelina was to have a girl, they decided to have me dress, apear and act as female." He sneezed again.

"Three years ago, My mother and father were killed in a massive fire in my mansion...The fire was so bright it made me loose sight in my right eye." He put his hand over his eyepatch.

"Leaving me to be the heir of everything while Madame Red takes care of anything I need, up untill five years ago I beleived that she was my mother." His face turned hateful. "But now I never want to speak to the bitch."

"What happened after my parents death I wouldn't like to talk about but I will tell you it caused this." He lowered his towel to show a red mark right below his chest then quickly covered it up. "You are to speak to no one of this you hear me?" He growled. "If you say anything to anyone about this you will be in more trouble than you can imagine and you will have to deal with the queen for messing with the Earl of phantomhive."

"I wouldn't tell anyway."

I smirked. "What reason would I have anyway my lord?" "I don't know, money, fame, just to piss me off? And stop calling me that!"

"Of course my lord." I smirked again. "Bloody twit." He muttered.

"Now get out you pervert!" He threw a bar of soap at me ,then sneezed.

"Oh no you don't you sick allow me to take care of you." I forced his towel off and put a fuzzy robe on his petite body, then picked him up bridal style. "PUT ME DOWN NOW!" "Yes, My lord." I continued to carry him into the other room. "PUT ME DOWN! I'LL PRESS CHARGES! DAMN PERVERT!" "Yes, My lord, Yes, My lord." I chuckled as I put him down on his queen sized bed.

"Now just be quiet and let me take care of you." He seemed to have finally given up as he sighed.

I slipped his robe off of his shoulders and began to carefully massage them. Such tiny shoulders, I have to make sure not to break them. Ciel moaned at my rubbing. His shoulder's were so tight, he must be stressed being who he is.

Now thinking about it, most students in this school would give almost anything to do this to Ciel yet I'm doing it right now.

I hope the Ciel fan club dosn't hear about this...

Then I'm dead.

I feel his head on my chest.

"Ciel?" He's alseep.

I deside to just lean back so I don't disturb the sleeping beauty, who's cuddling my chest.

So cute, but so serious. He even frowns in his sleep.

So I lay here waiting for my lovely crush to awaken, and yell at me and possibly hit me.

"Ciel." I whisper as I press my lips on that too perfect cheek and close my eyes.

* * *

><p>Alois"Awwww so sweet and werid... lol<p>

Pinstripe:So now Sebastian knows and you know why. Will they both fall in love in the next chapter? we'll see...

ALois:YAOI!

Thanks for reviewing, sora-chibi-kitten8, Rawritsakookye, xGrellSutcliffx, promocat , sacchandesu and Himeko

Rawritsakookye: Your so lucky I would love to go to a BVB concert Luv ya too!

-chu


	4. Chapter 4: Heartache

Pinstripe:konichiwa! This chapter ought to make things a bit...er...interesting.

Alois:HEARTLESS BITCH!

Pinstripe:Hey! Hey! Hey calm down I had to do it as soon as it popped into my head!

ALois:Evviiiilllll

Disclaimer: DUDE I DONT FREAKING OWN KUROSHITSUJI

* * *

><p>What was this?<p>

I faintly felt something brush against my lips but I dared not move. I felt another light press, A very timid press against my lips. Whoever what trying to kiss me in my sleep? I also felt slender legs coiled around my hips, stadleing me. A small, gentle hand traveling my T-shirt covered chest.

I cracked open my eyes by a millimeter, to see lips heading towards my face, eager to create electicity between our two bodies.

I also saw that oh so familar bluish-black hair.

I see the young boy (_and yes I can say that he is younger than me by two years) _is curious. Now the question is, Is he curious about men or is he curious about me? I inwardly chuckle. I should surprise him.

I open up my mouth a bit so our mouths fit better, so our bodies will get closer. My hand grips his back pushing his hot body closer to mine. He seems shocked, he tries to step back a little but I hold him closer. He can't escape, he started it anyway. Ciel naively attemps to slip his tongue into my open mouth. My, My, My it seems the young lord is very curious indeed.

I block off his tongue with my teeth.

He's not ready for tongue. Not quite yet.

His fingers slip into my black locks, I moan lightly when he pulls it. I have to stop. I need to stop. I need to stop myself. I back my mouth away from his, a trail of saliva inbetween our mouths, our hot breaths intermixing.

His voice is a low whisper. "I thought I was fooling myself when I first saw you. I thought I was an idiot by the second time. By the third time I saw you I relised you were the idiot." He smirked, before going back to his usual frown. "I didn't think it conseivable but..." He gave me another quick peck upon the lips. "I love you Sebastian."

Woah. Did he just saw what I think he said?

I look at my clock with barely a turn of my head. It's Sunday. We slept Saturday away.

A boy I've known only almost a week loves me?

Cold-hearted, untouchable, bitter, mean, beautiful, wonderful Ciel. Loves me.

"Oh Ciel..." I touched the side of his face. "My sweet darling Ciel. Are you entirely sure about that statement or is it something you would later like to return?" He almost smiled.

I kissed his forehead lightly.

"I love you too." I said smiling. Ciel leaned down to my ear and hushed his voice even lower. "Take me..." What? I had to think a moment to make sure I heard him right. I understand him fallling in love, He's a young boy. He can't help it. Does he really want me to take his virginity? No. I won't do it. I lost mine young and it fucked me up badly. I guess I coulden't help It I was 10, I didn't know what sex was.

"Ciel, you know I can't..." I brushed my thumb over his eyepatch. "You're too young, You're too innocent."

He scoffed. "Innocent...I wish I still could be." He groped the area below his left breast where that strange mark was.

"Tell me what happened Ciel." I sounded concerned about someone instead of just myself for once. "I won't tell anyone...I'll promise to make love to you once we get to know each other better." I offered.

"I just want to know so I understand better..." Ciel bit his lip then, laid his head upon my chest. "It happened after the fire." He gripped my shirt. "A group that hated Mummy and Dad kidnapped me. After that it was blur, as if I were drunk. The next time I had fully awoken was when I felt the hot iron burning my skin and cold chains holding me down."

I thought about his words '_Mummy and Dad' _A bit of his younger self popped out there.

He continued. "After that they threw water at me, it had salt it burned even more so when it hit my wounds. Especially my eye." He shivered, I rubbed his back a bit to comfort him. "When I woke up again I was dressed in a corset , prostitute-looking underwear and stockings. They were bidding on buying me, The damned bloody perverts. As if I were some sort of sexual toy, just because my looks are exotic."

"A man bought me... He bought me merely for a party." He paused. "The hotel room he lived in was dirty and damp. I can't imagine how he afforded me. The man tied me to a chair with rope that burned my skin. His friends came over, who were drunk as hell already."

He scooted up to hide his face in the crook of my neck. "They used me..." He paused again. "Again and again I had forty year old men shoving their cock's into my mouth and down my throat. I tried to resist but they hit me everytime I gagged." The poor boy started to shake remembering this tramatic event.

"I may be stronger now, you could beat me half to death and I woulden't shed a tear-"

"But this was different." He continued. "I felt violated...I felt like...like a hole." His voice started to quiver.

"I was left tied up on the floor covered in semen, urine, blood and beer. I was left for dead. Then the police found me, they told me it was offical. My parents were dead." Ciel had started crying. This is very uncharacterisic for him. As indifferent and cold as he is.

This must of really been traumatic for him.

"Well none of that matters my sweet little kitty cat..." I petted his soft hair. "I'm here to protect you, be loyal to you, follow your every command." I kissed the top of his head.

"I will never hurt you."

"Re-Really?" He looked up at me, his cheeks tear-stained.

"Yes, my lord."

* * *

><p><em>That afternoon<em>

I hate seperating myself from Ciel even if it was just for a few mere hours I didn't want to leave him, Especially for something stupid like detention. I didn't do much all I did was punch Grell the red-headed freak before stuffing him into the garbage bin during second block on friday.

I could skip it but then I would get double detention and that would just result in missing more hours with my new found love.

My boots made clicking noises on the marble floor echoing in the empty hallways.

The school half of the building was pretty empty on weekend it seems. Probably because most students were busy studying, partying, getting drunk, getting high or dancing with Undertaker and the werid kids.

Damn. I don't even see teachers in the hallway.

I headed toward detention room number 1, which was oddly next to room number 456. What the hell is wrong with this school?

"When I thought I was the only one of our kind at school." I heard come from behind me. I turned to see that creepy kid. Claude Faustus. "Two things Faustus one, What are you doing down here? Two, What do you mean?"

He remained expressionless.

"I'm waiting for Lord Trancy to finish his detention sentence and what I mean is your my species." He pushes up his glasses a bit.

"You're so stuck to Alois yet you worship Ciel." I smirked. "I don't mean to bother you but I still don't know what you mean about your species."

"Oh, I love Alois, I'm just to subborn to give him what he wants. I would prefer Ciel though." Jealously burned in me. "Not for the reasons you think Sebastian. Ciel is...tastier." He licked his lips. "His soul is so much more...desirable." "His...soul?" "Don't be so coy Sebastian, I can smell another demon from a 100 miles away." "Demon? So that's what I am." I felt my eyes glow a light eerie pink.

"You don't know?" He sounded surprised.

"B-B-But your eyes...their red." "So? They said it was a birth defect..." I retorted.

"That's a very high demon level...The only demons i've seen with red eyes Is a very high leveled anchient demon and the devil himself." I noticed Claudes eyes were yellow.

"How old are you?" He asked. "16." "Sixteen thousand?" "No, 16 years old." "I see you were abandoned at birth...and because you weren't aware of your own power your demon senses shut off. You may still be one but you don't have full power."

Is this guy a nut?

I know I'm not human but...but this isen't possible. A demon? A damned being by birth.

"You are indeed 16...don't worry I am also young I'm only 2,000 years old." "I don't believe this, prove it to me..." He slipped off his white gloves and held up his hand. "Is this enough proof for you?" A glowing pentagram like figure carved into his hand. "Not enough to convince me. I know...turn me into a full demon then i shall believe you."

I crossed my arms.

"You asked for it." He remained poker faced.

Suddenly it hit me like lightning, His lips crashed upon mine.

Is he being a pervert or is this for-real? His lips moved against mine, pinning me up against the wall by holding my wrists against the wall. Nothing's happening. I felt his tongue get my lips moist, before penetrating my mouth.

"Ah!" I cried out.

I felt a burning sensation all over my body. This stinging. This venomous burn is more pain than I have ever endured.

I wish the pain would hurry and turn numb. Even my innards stung. I...I can't stand anymore. I felt my legs collapse. I have never felt so weak, so vulnerable, I could almost cry. The pain is slowly being accompanied by feelings of pleasure and power.

The pain might still linger, but the pleasure that was coming with this was worth it.

I can't even discribe the feeling. Such sinful pleasure courseing throughout my whole body mixing in with the pain.

"..." I felt the pleasure and pain die. The power remained. I felt hands shake my shoulders. It's a woman, human, red haired she used to be nun...

I shot up, opening my eyes to a white wall.

"Oh goody your awake!" Said the redheaded nurse. I looked to be in the clinic. "Miss Phantomhive and Mr. Faustus found you unconscious in the hall. Oh, by the way your detention has been forgotten." She smiled blushing at me. Probably because I had my shirt off and suddenly my almost perfect muscled body was now a perfectly muscled body.

The type of muscle where it's just noticable and not hidiously muscled.

"Do you remember what happened ?" She asked. "No, not at all." I lied.

I stood up and grabbed my dress shirt I had put on before leaving my room and slipped it on buttoning it with extreme speed. I'm enjoying my new power. "M-Mr. Michealis...you can't leave yet I have to check you for injury!" "No thank you, I'm well." With that I walked out the door and into the waiting room. There sat Ciel in a black lacy skirt, white blouse, with a black ribbon in his hair.

"Ciel..." I smiled at seeing him.

"I saw you.." He didn't make eye contact with me. "You saw me what kitten?" I went to touch his face but he smacked my hand away.

"I saw you...I saw you kissing him."

* * *

><p>Pinstripe:Oooh cliffhanger...<p>

Alois:YOU BROKE THE POOR BOYS HEART YOU BASTARD!

pinstripe: Be quiet whore lol.

Thank you for the reviews, Rawritsakookye, Ariel Scottsin, PennyBlu, Aliac, SeafoamMist, promocat, Bocchan832, Michiyo S and Derp XD aka my real life Ciel

Ariel Scottsin: Thanks I'll tell you if I need help!

-chu


	5. Chapter 5: A contract

Pinstripe:Sorry I haven't updated in a while. I've been dealing with a lot of stuff lately plus the holiday season bla bla bla

Alois :Excuses, excuses! Get on with the YAOI!

PInstripe: .

XX DISCLAIMER ME NOT OWN ANYTHING HERE CEPT OC CHARACTERS XX

* * *

><p>"Ciel...I...I can explain!" I said with desperation. "It's all a misunderstanding! Please listen to me!"<p>

"Misunderstanding my ass! You were kissing him! This is just..." He reached his hand up to touch his eye-patch then slowly dragged it down his face. "I confess my love to you...I give the virginity of my first kiss to you, I tell you about the most humiliating and traumatizing day of my life and this is how you repay me?" He didnt yell his voice was quite calm...But not at all weak.

"I love you Sebastian. Yet somehow in one day we go from new lovers to this? You cheated on me!" He shook his head as if he didn't want to understand this.

His black lace ribbon shook out of his slate-colored hair and drifted to the ground in what seemed to be slow motion.

I walked closer to him. "Ciel.." I reached out to run my fingers through his hair. "Don't touch me!" He yelled angrily his voice deepening again. "Better yet Sebastian don't ever touch me again..." I backed up, my jaw slacked for I am just in shock. All of this happening at once. All because I'm a damned demon.

I want to rip apart Claude Faustus's heart, slowly from his chest with my bare hands, digging into what ever he has that is anywhere close to a soul and rip it into shreds.

Not because he just ruined Ciel and I's relationship, not because he ruined my life.

It's because he made me break this poor innocents heart.

"I'm sleeping at Lizzy's dorm...don't expect to see me back in our room." He lifted his head high in the air, his soft hair shifting. "Goodbye love, forever."

"C-Ciel..." That was all I could mutter. I slowly fell to my knees my ripped jeans ripping slightly more when it hit the marble floor, the denim stratching. The light above me flickered. "Ciel...Ciel...don't leave me...Ciel..."

I shook as he glanced back at me, almost a look of pity came across his face, which was replaced with disgust.

"Your pathetic..." He frowned before finally leaving his heels clicking as he traveled down the hallway.

"Ciel." I whispered. "I'm sorry..."

I sat there for a long time, my raven hair covering my face.

How could I let this happen? Damn Claude, Damn him!

I slammed my fist upon the waiting room floor causing the white marble to crack and the chairs around the room to shake and shift. My chest physically ached like my heart was going to fall out and slam onto the floor with a thud. Which it already feels like it has.

I barely know this...this..this child. Yet I am entranced by him. He's so regal, so elegant. Then their is his other sides his cute, innocent side that likes to cry..

Not that anyone knows that side.

The easily flustered side of him when his voice gets deeper. The darker side of him, the side I wish that I didn't know of.

"Ciel..." slipped out past my dry lips once more.

I heard the clicking of stilettos heading down the hall. Click. It wasn't Ciel he was wearing those little platform heels that make him marely half an inch taller, Not stilettos. Click.

"What's wrong with you?" Said a sarcastic voice coming from the one who was the owner of the heels.

I turn my head up from my position. It's that girl with the purple hair from a few of my classes. Hannah Annafellows. "Did Princess dump you or something? Or get pissed at you? Because she's throwing a bitch fit in the hallway! She is one crazy ass chick!"

As soon as those foul words fell out of her purple chap-stick covered lips my leather gloved hand pushed her brown throat back against the wall.

"Never say that about her. If you do I'll have to kill you Miss Annafellows." I said calmly smiling like a Cheshire cat.

"C-Calm down." She said her voice being muffled by my tight grip. "I...I can get you the princess back if you do me a favor..." I loosened my grip. "I will help you if you get revenge on Alois for me.." "I'm listening." I said in a low tone. "All you have to do is..." She leaned forward, whispering the rest of the devious plan in my ear.

"Agreed but, first you have to get Ciel back or NO DEAL." I said seriously.

"Fine, not tomorrow but Tuesday I will help you get your little Ciel back. I have play practice tomorrow so I really can't."

As I removed my gloved hand from her neck her adjusted her purple leopard print top, popping her pink bubble gum like she was so important.

"I as I am much bigger than Ciel will start to bully her during gym class, then you'll lightly, lightly I mind you i'm the star of the play my face needs to be pretty, pop me in the jaw save the day then your on your own. Got it?"

If I have any chance at getting the young earl in my arms again I'm willing to do it no matter what the cost.

"Got it..."

I don't know if this is because of my new found power but, somehow this ...contract between us gives me a feeling of power.

* * *

><p><em>Eleven P.M Ciel and Sebastian's room<em>

"So, he really is sleeping in Lizzy's dorm." I said aloud to myself.

His paintings still hung on the wall, most of his clothes where still hanging in his closet. Even his pillows, and black bedsheets still laid in the room. The navy haired boy had also left a scatter of black heels and boots beside my bed.

I need to lay down.

I walked towards my bed the floor which normally creaked if you even walked near it now made no noise as I gracefully walked across it.

I pulled my cheap old black MP3 player out. The cover was scuffed leaving white chips but it was still usable. I laid down my messy hair spreading onto the grey cotton sheets.

I pushed the white earbuds into my ears and turned the volume as loud as I could then switched to a '_Gazette' _Song.

'_Mary... Kiss my chest deeply_  
><em>Yokuwo kuruwasu Chloe no Feminine<em>  
><em>Mary... Your the eyes<em>  
><em>Karamu kokyuuwa namaatatakaku<em>  
><em>Abandon insanity<em>  
><em>Scatter instinct<em>  
><em>Shisen sorasazu kamitsuite<em>  
><em>Kobosanuyouni shitasakide<em>  
><em>Endless fuckin' show time<em>  
><em>The beautiful devil on the bed<em>  
><em>Tempt me by masturbation'<em>

The lyrics blasted into my cranium.

I'm sick.

Twisted.

My poor kittens heart is broken. Yet when I hear these dirty song lyrics I...I think of him...and what we could eventually do...

I sigh turning over, irritated at myself.

"Don't worry Sebby old chap...you'll have him back in your arms before you know it..." My own words did not comfort me. I touched my lips in remembrance of our first sweet kiss, hoping I shall have that feeling again.

* * *

><p><strong><em>Ciels P.O.V<em>**

Lizzy and her room mate May-Rin,who's a bumbling clutzy nerd, are shareing the other bed while I sleep in lizzy's. My dark blue silk pajamas are buried in pink satin sheets, overly fluffy almost suffocating pillows and stuffed animals.

It's eleven p.m I can't even close my eyes.

Too much has happened today.

I found love.

I found trust.

Trust broken.

Yet...The love hasn't ended.

I should hate him. He actually gets the opportunity to have someone as fair and important as me and blows me off for some American-brats boyfriend. I don't hate him at all that's why I believe I have this lingering pain buried in my breast.

The pain.

It's source is from the pain of his cheating of course but...It is also from seeing his face in anguish. From hurting him so much. Most of all it's hurts because I will never be in the tight hold of his strong arms for as long as I breathe.

As I lay here among child toys, I grip a grey plain t-shirt I took from his laundry basket.

It smells like him.

Leather and rose water.

He's the reason I'm so upset yet his shirt with his sent it my only comfort right now.

"Sebastian..." I call for him yet I don't want to see him. I'm being ludicrous he couldn't hear me anyway.

* * *

><p><em>The next day Monday, First block. Back to Sebastian~<em>

I sit down on the stiff wooden chair dropping my text books on my desk with carelessness. My chin rested on the palm of my pale left hand, while my black finger nails of my right tapped upon the desk.

And no I did not paint them. After Faustus turned me...into...into a monster, they were like that.

This morning I tried painting blue over them but it vanished by the time I headed out the door.

"Why your rather early ." Chipped Miss Red. Or should I say now knowing her and Ciels secret. "Yes, I happen to be today Miss Red." I said with the brooding voice that I've been using all morning.

Miss red quickly frowned and scattered back to her desk in the corner.

"Sebastian..." I long finger nail poked me. "Sebastian..." It poked me again.

"What Undertaker?" I said with irritation in my tone.

He chuckled. "Why so down?" He tilted his head sideways, his hat flipped weirdly. "Is that any of your business Undertaker?" "No, I suppose not." He chuckled again. "Sebastian..." "WHAT?" I jumped up yelling at him. "Shhhh.: He hushed at me before pulling one of the smallest fluffiest kittens I have ever seen out of his blazer pocket.

I could barely contain myself.

"Oh my god it's so cute!" I rudely snatched it out his hands. "I'll let you keep it for as long as you want..." He giggled. "I scratched under it's chin, it purred.

"What's it's name? It looks like a Melody...or Misty or Cecilia... or A Ciel..." I scratched it's ears, looking at it's beautiful eyes that were almost as pretty of a blue as Ciel Phantomhive's.

"His name is Bob." I looked at undertaker like 'Are you serious?' He just smiled then ran towards his seat biting his nails. I put the kitten in the desk so it dosn't disturb me during class.

I used a thin book to hold up the desk drawer so it could breath.

I waited and waited and waited for Ciel to arrive in the classroom.

Playing with the kitten my using a sting loose from my clothes to toy with it.

Finally at the last minute Ciel came in with Lizzy and he looked damn bloody hot. He wore black booty shorts as short as Trancy's with thigh high lace stockings, a blouse that was only a half shirt, with a long cape-like black blazer, a min-top hat with lace falling from it and black gloves adorned with numerous rings.

I'm pretty sure one ring would be enough to pay for everything I own times 10.

He walked slow and sexually.

Alois muttered 'Slut' and they rest of the class giggled.

Ciel made a disapproving "Tch" and took his seat next to me. Good god...does he know how irresistible he is? Of course he does, him being himself. I swear if he went into Liverpool for five minutes fully dressed he would be raped three times.

He moved his hand up and down his thigh, sensually as Miss Red droned on about something or another.

He's doing this on purpose.

I bit my lip and tried to ignore him.

He's so tempting.

His soul looks tempting as well.

He's like a fine chocolate cake, that's just the right amount of moisture and just the right amount of crunch. Rich, rare, beautiful, delicious.

This Day is going to be long, and mind-numbing, but so will tomorrow and the next.

* * *

><p>Pinstripe: I think i'll leave it off here i'm tired.<p>

Alois:MOOOOOOOREE!

Pinstripe:I think I will have four more chapters at the least, I really like this story. Next time I'm going to continue Sebastian's "Mind-numbing" day because I had something funny in mind.

ALois: Hurry! I wanna find out what Sebastian is going to do to that character with the same name as me!

Thanks for reviewing: Derp, Michiyo S, promocat, Ariel Scottsin, CherryFlavouredPoison, and hotxhotguy


	6. Chapter 6: Love game

Pinstripe:My father is being evil and stealing the computer so chapters are gonna be more slow coming guys.

Alois:GET OFF YOUR LAZY ASS PINNY!

Pinstripe:I've been busy alright? jeesh

XX I DONT OWN ANYTHING ACCEPT OCC CHARACTERS XX

* * *

><p>~2nd block Ciels P.O.V~<p>

Now...I need to talk to the Trancy brat before lunch so I can really put on a show for Sebastian.

I quietly ripped out a piece of paper from my notebook, before scribbling on the paper in neat curved handwriting. _Alois I need a favor. _I slid the white paper with my stiletto across the row of desks then kicked his seat.

He looked at me with an irritated glare then picked up the note. He scribbled in it swiftly before tossing it back over.

_What is it Phantomwhore?_

Your one to talk...

I wrote back on the paper. _I know how to get Claude to notice you...he likes you but just follows me around to deny it everybody knows so. _ My O was a bit squished by the hole in the paper.

His blue eyes widened as he read over the note.

He practically tore the paper as he responded.

_Really? You're serious? You would do that! What's exactly the plan? _I don't like the plan myself but Trancy will. _You know that Claude worships me because of denial and my looks correct? But he's loyal to you and loves you for you. If you combined the two he wouldn't be able to resist._

I had to write it on the back of the paper, ug running out of space.

_What are you getting at?_

I chuckled softly to myself.

_During lunch we, will hold each other , caress, give each other little meaningless but sexy kisses. The "Royals" in the center do it all the time so it'll seem normal, but Claude will die from it. Figuratively speaking._

He smirked as he read my plan. He gave me an evil look and a thumbs up.

This is going to be fun.

* * *

><p>Sebastians P.O.V<p>

_Third block_

"Ciel." Croaked our old teacher Victoria Queen.

"Yes ?" He said tilting his perfect head innocently.

"Could you come up and solve this problem for the class?" Ciel smirked. "Definitely Ms." He stood up his high heels clicking. His skinny legs carried him to the chalkboard, he picked up a piece of chalk and bent slightly, his tiny shorts, moving up as he bent forward.

His ass perfectly displayed.

Oh god I can't do this.

I felt my erection grow against my thigh, I was ogling over him like some deranged fanboy (cough cough Claude).

"Perfect as always Miss Phantomhive." Mrs. Queen said smiling, her old wrinkles increasing. "No problem." Ciel sucked on his finger to get the chalk off, his mouth removed from the digit with a pop. Ciel Phantomhive sure doesn't move and act like a virgin.

Ciel took his seat in front of me, his one visible eye peering at me out of amusement.

I can't help myself looking at that body.

Those little arms and legs, his pale skin, beautiful sapphire eye and his so plush take-able ass. I try to move my self so my cock rubs against my slacks causing a bit of friction.

I let out a light barely noticeable groan and stretched my arms so it seemed normal.

The navy haired beauty chuckled. Damn he noticed.

"Now class pick a partner and work on page 345 through 350." Said the ageing teacher sitting down in her grey rolling chair. "Oh sebby-chan." Said an annoying voice from a particular red-head. "Don't even think about it." "Your so mean sebby." _It _cried. "Oh suck it up tranny." "I am a woman!"

"I'll be your partner Sebastian." A familar voice said, saying my name slowly and seductively.

"Ciel, I thought you were mad at me." I smirked at him.

"Oh I am, it's just fun antagonizing you." He almost smiled but the corners of his lips went down fast. He crossed one slender leg over the other. "So Ciel-" "No." The young lord interrupted me. "You no longer have the right to call me that. I am Lady or Miss Phantomhive to you. " He moved some hair out of his face so it no longer covered his eye patch.

"Fine, Lady Phantomhive." I cleared my throat. "Why did you decide to make a spectacle of yourself by wearing such a outrageous and inappropriate outfit?"

The whole class turned and looked at as if I just said 'Let's murder the queen!' because what I said was the equivalent of it in this school.

The beauty blinked as if he didn't hear me correctly.

"What?" He said with shock. "Well, instead of dressing like any proper person would your dressing as if you were a slut, like Trancy for example." I smiled. The rest of the class went "OOOH." Like some elementary school class.

"How dare you! How do you even have the audacity to-" I gave him a quick kiss on the cheek before he could finish him words. Again the class gasped.

"I love you Ciel..."

As soon as I said that I felt a gloved hand smack my face with all it might, probably leaving a slight red mark. My head didn't even slightly move from the violent gesture. I remained unfazed.

"Fuck off Sebastian!" He stood up in a huff his heels clicking away at the floor as he moved as far away from me as possibly could.

Ciel score 1. Sebastian score 2.

Ciels not the only one who can sexually frustrate.

* * *

><p><em>Lunch period~<em> _Ciels P.O.V_

Bloody bastard.

Embarrassing me like that in the middle of class.

Just who does he think he is? Kissing the Earl of Phantomhive when he is forbidden to.

He is going to pay! "My lady.." Said one of my worshippers who had pink and black hair. "May I be so blessed get you your lunch?" He begged. "Sure just make sure you don't bring me anything spicy'" I answered.

"I'm here..." Said a american accent from behind me.

"It's about bloody time." I turned to see the blonde facing me.

I sat on his lap, moving my hands to settle on his plush ass. He hands went the opposite and reached a bit under my shirt to pull at the strap of my bra that I wore to keep up appearances.

I had made sure that we would be in view of Sebastian, who was sitting at the weird kid table.

Alois leaned his head down to press his tongue against my neck. It felt uncomfortable, like something wasn't right. I didn't like him doing this.

I squeezed his ass hard making him squeal.

I heard footsteps coming towards us, his pink lips lowered onto my own. His mouth was forceful against mine, not soft and tender like Sebastian's. NO! Shut up Ciel. You don't care about him. _ Then why are you doing this?_ Said a little voice in my head. Ugg I hate myself.

"Your highness I-" Claude's voice stopped as he dropped the platter which a moment ago held Alois's food.

"Oh my- Alois..." He sounded dumbstruck.

I turned my head towards the butler-like student, who was now caressing Alois's lower leg, pressing light kisses all the way up to his knee-cap.

Alois kicked the purple tinted haired boys face sending his face to turn a bit.

The blonde turned Claude's face to look as him with his foot. "If you want me you'll have to beg." The american snickered.

I moved myself to set my thighs around his hips. I craned my neck, kissing his chest before pulling at his giant bow with my teeth. Claude groaned kissing Alois's ankle. "Your highness...I beg of you allow me to be more of a boyfriend to you..." The pervert licked Alois's ankle.

"Maybe.." Alois teased.

I glanced over to were Sebastian is. If looks could kill. His eyes were pointed at Alois looking like he would kill him any second.

A broken in half black tray was on the table in front of him.

His gloved hands were clenched in a fist.

To my surprise Alois pulled my shirt up with his teeth showing my white stomach. Claude melted. "Please master! PLEASE! Your highness! My love."

Alois tapped his finger on his chin like he was really considering it.

"Fine, I guess you can be my boyfriend.." Alois licked his lips.

Alois scooted me off his lap sat lower as Claude continued to grope and caress the boy. The blonde giggled. "Oh Claude.."

* * *

><p>Pinstripe: Sorry if you were all disappointed in this chapter BIG THINGS happening next chapter. Possibly lemons<p>

Alois:PLLLEASSSE LEMONS!

Pinstripe: ...

Thanks for reviewing, Rawritsakookye, Bocchan832, promocat and orlyzara

Promocat:He certainly did make him pay.


	7. Chapter 7:  Sight

Pinstripe:Sorry It's been a while I've been workign on my new fanfic swallow, if you like HikaruXKaoru, Ouran or twincest check it out. I've also not been updating due to being busy and dealing my eating disorders but I finally updateing so bring out the bubbly!

Alois:Your a minor

Pinstripe:SHUTUP SO ARE YOU!

Alois:But I am merely a figment of your imagination so it dosn't matter to me either way.

Pinstripe: *irritated face*

**_I do not own the song in this fic. _**

* * *

><p>Sebastian's P.O.V<p>

"This better work Hannah." She was pulling her long purple hair into a pony-tail.

"Chill out Michealis, it'll work. I know what girls are like." _Well Ciel isn't exactly a girl is HE. "_Besides gym is freecourse today." That basically means we (students) can do whatever we like while the lesbian gym teachers shack up in the locker room.

"If this dosn't work i'm not doing anything to Alois." I threatened. "Tch fine." She cracked her purple gum.

I shoved my hands in the pockets of my black hoodie. Not that I needed the hoodie since the cold doesn't and never has affected me, neither does cold weather, although I can still tell if it's hot or cold. I do think I prefer the cold though. Something about grey sky's and cold wind reminds me of him..

All the rest of the boys were wearing long sleeved shirts and shorts. The girls and Grell... In their regulation outdoor gym skirts and their boyfriends jackets. I thought they looked ridiculous covering up when I felt fine. Well it is 10 degrees Celsius. I need to think about things like that so I don't blow my cover.

I wonder if Ciels cold...

If he would like to wear my jacket.

"Okay Sebastian, He's right around the corner get ready."

* * *

><p>Ciel's P.O.V<p>

As usual during gym, (due to my lack of hand- eye coordination) I hid behind the old sports shack, nibbling on some double chocolate chip cookies. Lizzie baked them fore me the other day.

She may be obnoxious but she's a thoughtful girl.I moaned lightly at the creaminess of the chocolate.

Damn these are good.

My hands finger the dewy grass beneath me. I sigh looking at the depressing, grey sky A breeze blows by making me shiver. Shit, I left my sweater in Lizzie's room this morning.I wonder if just like with all the girls watching the boys play football (soccer) Sebastian at a time like this would give me his jack- No! No ! NO! NOOOOO! Don't think about him you bloody idiot!.

I clenched my fist, biting my lip. Mary mother of god I miss him.

"Hey! princess!" Shouted a rude sounding cockney accent.

I turned my head to see that girl who wears a lot of cheetah print and makes fun of Trancy. "May I help you?" I raised a brow at her. She grabbed me by the collar of my lacy white t-shirt. "Hey! Put me down! What the hell did I do to you?" My voice deepened a bit as I yelled. "I didn't like your little "Show" during lunch hour with Alois today!" She raised her mocha colored hand to slap me across the face.

My cheek burned all over, it had probably left a mark.

"If it happens again-" I interrupted her. "You'll what? Lower my popularity with your low class or blind me with your tacky attire?" She growled before harshly tugging my hair. "Do you wanna die Phantomhive?"

I then thought of the time I went through all of the scholarship student files, then coming across Hannah's file. I know what will get her right in the heart.

"I'll meet you and your dead crackhead mother in hell." I smirked chuckling at her hurt feelings. Her hand started to shake, my eye-patch grew looser. "H-Hannah stop it...my eye.."

"I don't give a rat's ass about your eye!" I felt the patch of cloth and string fall off of my face.

I can't open my eye...I can't let anyone see!

"Your gonna fucking pay Phantomhive!" I started trembling not with fear but in pain, even with my eyelid closed I can't take this much sunlight. I felt the bricks scrape up against my back, burning my sensitive skin. She quickly twisted my arm behind me, shoving me against the wall. Crack!

I screamed in pain as the bones in my hand were broken slowly, one by one.

I shut my good eye tightly as I fell from the vicious girls grip, my head hitting the wall.

"Hannah! Why the hell did you do this?" Said a familiar voice, a sweet, wonderful voice. "Do you really think I did this to help you?" I heard the violent, violet haired one say. "I saw you kiss Claude that day." She paused

"I'm in love with him and you just had to go and lock lips with him. It's bad enough to have that American twat Alois coming on to him while he worships your little girlfriend. I was just going to fight you but then I saw you crying in the clinic that day." Sebastian...crying? I made Sebastian...cry? "I decided to hurt you by hurting her, two birds in one stone."

She began to laugh then stopped when Sebastian made a animalistic growl.

"I will deal with you late Annafellows." Said the -and this is coming from me- frightening voice. Swift footsteps made by heels followed the conversation.

"Ciel?" A hand tenderly stroked my face. "S-Sebastian?" I stuttered letting my voice go back to it's normal, deeper, tone. "Let me see your hand." He sounded worried. "I...I can't move it." Be strong Ciel, Don't cry. Especially not in front of him...again. "I'm taking you to the clinic."

I felt him arms slip under my knees and back lifting me up.

"I'm so sorry my love, I'm so sorry." His voice sounded sad,broken...regretful. I turned my head blushing lightly. "It's nothing, really. I believe that you are overreacting a bit. I just broke my hand and can't open my eye because my eye-patch broke. Besides..." I leaned my head onto his chest. "...it's not like it's your fault."

As soon as I said that my eye started to burn as it did on the day of the fire.

My grip tightened on his shoulder. I felt a liquid trickle down my cheek.

"Ciel! Your eye! It's bleeding!" I felt his pace quicken. "It does that us it gets too exposed or irritated, just hurry, if I don't get my eyedrops this eye will go completely blind."

"What do you mean?" Sebastian tightened his grip even further on me.

"I can still see with my bad eye in the dark." I though I had told him that. "It's just sensitive to light." More clicking of his shoes, he sure was moving fast the clinic is on the 6th floor.

"Nurse!" Said Sebastian.

"Yes, may I help you?" She sounded overly sweet. "Ciel Phantomhive, she needs her eye-drops of else she'll go blind and a spare eye-patch, it shoulder be in her medical drawer." Sebastian almost sounded...scared. "Oh my goodness Miss Phantomhive! Lay her down." I felt my body sink into the reclined chair.

I heard shuffling through a drawer and a click of a light-switch.

"Now Ciel." Said her sickly sweet voice. "This might hurt, a lot, so Sebastian is going to hold you down." His hands gripped my wrists and ankles, one set of limbs with each hand.

"Now I'm going to need you to open your eyes, Sebastian you need to hold him down the whole time just in case he goes barmy (British slang for crazy)." "Open my eyes!" I yelled. "B-But...I've opened them to put in eye-drops before but not when it was this bad." I bit my lip.

"I'll do it..." I opened my eyes. "AHHHHHH!" Oh bloody damn hell it's dark but it still burns from all the exposure I had. "Mary mother of god!" I tried to shake away from Sebastian. "Put in my god damned eye- drops you blasted wanker!" I felt the liquid drip on my eye, cooling it. I closed my eye. Sebastian let go of me then helped me up.

"Miss, get the eye chart...I need to test it...my vision." I watched with my good eye as she pulled the chart out, so it was in front of me.

I covered my good eye then opened my bad eye again, which was no longer burning.

I felt my heart plummet to the deepest of holes. "I can't see...not even shapes." I leaned my head down. I've lost...I never loose. I will never see with this eye again.

"Ciel..." Sebastian's hand touched my shoulder so I did all I could think of doing. I pulled him close and squeezed him close. I didn't want to let go. I wanted him closer in fact. I felt like he was what I needed the most right now. "Sebastian..." I uncontrollably whimpered his name. "It will be alright my Lo- lady..."

"Sebastian...carry me back to our room..." I felt him wrap my eye-patch around my head.

"Of course." I havn't felt so empty since that day...the day they died.

* * *

><p>Sebastians P.O.V<p>

"My lord...are you alright?" He just laid there, looking so empty, pathetic and distraught, cuddling my pillows. I leaned over to kiss him on the cheek, his skin as soft and angelic as I remembered.

Even when depressed he is so sinfully enticing.

"Ciel...i'm sorry." I felt horrible this, this is all my fault. I am a disgrace. I don't deserve this beautiful soul. "You have nothing to be sorry about..." He sat up just to nuzzle my chest like a little kitten.

I felt miserable... deceiving him. I do have something to be sorry for. I ruined his vision on his right eye completely.

"How about I sing to you kitten?" I stroked his short locks of hair. "Yes, I would like that..." He pressed his plump, nude lipstick covered lips against my nightshirt. "Any requests?" He answered with his silence.

_Now is an angel there?Now is an angel there?Now is an angel there?_

_One left out_  
><em>When they passed heaven about<em>  
><em>What about me<em>  
><em>Sitting here in my purgatory<em>  
><em>So left out<em>  
><em>He's dead<em>  
><em>I'm alive<em>  
><em>He's spared<em>  
><em>Always an angel who cares<em>  
><em>Always an angel there<em>

_One like me_  
><em>We try so hard<em>  
><em>Five like you<em>  
><em>Someone dead again<em>  
><em>Where's your angel now?<em>  
><em>Where's your angel now?<em>  
><em>Where's your morals now?<em>  
><em>Where's your morals?<em>

_Always an angel there_  
><em>Where's your angel now?<em>  
><em>Always an angel who cares<em>  
><em>Always an angel there<em>  
><em>Where's your morals?<em>  
><em>There's always an angel who cares<em>  
><em>There's always an angel there<em>

_No more people staring_  
><em>No more fatal dares<em>  
><em>Like a baby grabbing at<em>  
><em>Something that isn't there<em>  
><em>But it is<em>  
><em>But it is<em>

_Always an angel there_  
><em>Always an angel who cares<em>  
><em>Always an angel there<em>  
><em>Always an angel who cares.<em>

"Beautiful..." The navy haired boy murmured before drifting off into slumber.

I need to help him...I owe it to him.

There's only one thing I can think of doing, It might make him happy, but will it ruin us?

* * *

><p>Thank you for reading I am sincerely sorry that this has taken so long.<p>

Thanks for reviewing: orlyzara, promocat, inufan776, JezabelStrike, PennyBlu, Bocchan832 and Motaku1235

R and R


	8. Chapter 8: The horror of our love

Pinstripe:I REALLY hadn't realized that i haven't updated in so long. SO I didn't want to turn this into a abandoned fanfic so here's a new chapter enjoy! BTW I hope you guys like the lyrics put into the story.

Alois: Lazy ass...You had to re-read your own fanfiction to remember what it was about

Pinstripe:SHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH JUST READ.

Disclaimer:I have no connection to Black Butler other than that I like it. And the song is not mine it is owned by Ludo.

* * *

><p><em>One week later.<em>

~Ciel's P.O.V~

Annoying voices chatter around me, Voices spreading rumors about the incident with my arm and eye.

It ends up Hannah just broke the cartilage in my hand, So I now sport a light blue thin cast with names, love confessions, and cell phone numbers littering it. Sebastian stood my side, protecting me from any nuisances who wanted to ask me about my arm.

"Lor- Excuse me Lady Phantomhive." He chuckled in a way that made me blush, hiding my face with my fan so it would be our secret that such a color appeared on my face.

"Would you be so kind as to meet with me in private right after school?" His black polish covered nails lightly brushed against my silk covered thigh.

"I shall." I said simply and nodded as I was taught to as a small child.

I normally am formal with everyone, for I don't want to attach myself to anyone and I need to seem polite to keep my social status. Yet, Speaking with Sebastian like this seems so odd...

My boots clicked softly as I entered the Rococo era themed lunch area.

"I'm hungry." I said it as an order.

Sebastian after only meeting me two weeks ago completely understands and bows slightly. I hand him 31€ (40.00$ in USD) and walk off to my table, trying to be elegant with this stupid thing on my hand.

Alois, Claude, Lady Elisabeth, The Chinese ambassadors son,Lau and his weird girlfriend, and Count Druiit, all sit waiting for me.

Before I even reach the table, Sebastian is back with a small sandwich, a cup of tea, a small bowl of custard and a Vanilla cupcake.

I want to thank him, as I consider him my only friend and now in secret my boyfriend, but alas I can't. I cannot have a scandal, in which people think, I, the heir to the Phantomhive family is living with my boyfriend in my dorm. If someone saw me thanking someone who I made to look like just another fan someone would figure out that something was going on between us.

Therefore our relationship has to be reserved for our dorm room.

Glares came from Hannah and Grell at the theatre kids table as the dark haired teen put down my tray.

The redhead's voice was heard from the other side of the room.

"They believe that their so special, just because their richer than us. I can't believe Ciel is dragging around that poor boy as his servant and..." He said his last words in a whispering tone, but his voice was clearly even louder. "Sex slave."

My temper was running short.

I felt like screaming at the flamboyant transvestite.

"I shall take care of it." I hadn't even realized that the pale man was behind me.

He walked towards the table, everyone raising their eyebrows. His head, being so tall, bobbed above the crowd. "Excuse me Miss Annafellows, Mr. Sutcliff-" "MISS!" The redhead tried to smack the tall man before his hand was slapped back.

"Fine, Miss Sutcliff. I don't believe that you, Miss Annafellows want the administrators to know how you beat up their future boss or that you Miss Sutcliff would like it if I reported you for taking pictures in the boy's locker room."

He smiled as he said this, holding out pictures as proof.

Their jaws both dropped, almost as dramatically as they do on stage.

"Thank you for your corporation. " He bowed slightly with his hand over his breast.

Not only is my Boyfriend Attractive and a good listener, he will be very useful.

* * *

><p>After school, Ciel and Sebastian's dorm room.<p>

"Why don't you lay down on my bed?" I sighed in relief of the school day ending as I fell back on the plush bed. The black and red striped bedspread smelt like tobacco from a pipe.

I slipped off my heels and kicked them to the floor, and slipped that ridiculous contraption called a bra off from under my shirt.

Sebastian was over by his computer on Y*ut*be. He typed in something that I couldn't read.

Music began to play.

_'I'm a killer, cold and wrathful.'_

"Ciel...I have a... Proposition."

_'Silent sleeper, I've been inside your bedroom.'_

_"_What is it Sebastian?" I asked as he walked over.

_'I've murdered half the town, Left you love notes on their headstones. I'll fill the graveyards until I have you'_

As he sat down on the bed with me a pulled at his tie like a cat with a string. He seemed reluctant to ask me what he wanted to ask of me.

_'Moonlight walking, I smell your softness, carnivorous and lusting to track you down among the pines.'_

As the next of the lyrics began his mouth crashed upon mine desperately, passionately.

_'I want you stuffed into my mouth, hold you down and tear you open, live inside you- Love, I'd never hurt you'_

His raven hair tickled the sides of my face as he tilted my head back with his gentle hand. He teeth softly bit my lip, tugging on it. My hands started to search through his hair, pulling at it. It felt like a angel being in love the a devil, so sinful and wrong, but oh so right.

_'But i'll grind against your bones, Until our marrows mix, I will eat you slowly...'_

Our hot flesh separated from each other. "Ciel...promise to not get scared or tell anyone." He pleaded.

"About what?" I'm extremely curious about what he wanted to ask.

'_Ahhh Ahhh Ahhh, The horror of our love, Never so much blood pulled through my veins'_

"I am a demon."

_'Ahhhh, The horror of our love... never so much blood.'_

My eye widened. He has to be joking with me.

_'I wake in terror, blackbirds screaming.'_

"T-That's not funny Sebastian stop kidding me." Part of me felt like those Red eyes were- Wait, I just noticed he has RED eyes, And I've never noticed a contact container in the bathroom.

_'Dark cathedrals spilling midnight on their alters.'_

"I wish I was, But I am a demon, and I wish to eternally serve you."_  
><em>

_'I'm your servant, my immortal, pale and perfect such unholy heaving.'_

Why would he say such ludicrous things? I close my eye out of irritation "If you accept me as your servant, I can heal your eye and avenge your parents." His statement makes me open them once again.

_'The statues close their eyes, the room is changing. Break my skin and drain me' _

He forces our fingers to intertwine. "But their's a catch...When you get what you want , I have to eat you."

_'Ancient language, speak through fingers. The awful edges, where you end and I begin.'_

"Well, your soul. You would forever be inside me. In exchange In addition to my love, I will protect you before myself or anyone else, and get you whatever you wish for."

'_inside your mouth I cannot see- There is catastrophe in everything I'm touching, As I sweat and crush you'_

"I would not lie to you and I would do whatever it takes to avenge your parents." He stroked my face with a pale hand, his touch alone almost could convince me he was telling the truth.

"I-I don't believe you" His hand drifted over my chest as I stuttered.

'_And i'll hold your beating chambers until they beat no more, you die like angels sing.'_

"I can prove it by creating our contract. If you want to follow through with it. I will hurt though." He clicked his tongue on 'It'

_'Ahhh Ahhh Ahhh, The horror of our love , never so much love pulled through my veins. Ahhh Ahhh Ahh, The horror of our love...never so much blood._

A instrumental section of the song started to play.

"I'll do it." I said, sort of as a challenge, as if he really was a demon.

He pressed him body down on mine. "Once one has rejected faith, it is impossible for him to pass the gates of heaven."

"Would someone who believes in God agree to this?" He chuckled at my words and kissed my forehead as he stood. I felt something burn onto my blind eye.

"AGH! SEBASTIAN!"

'_You're a ghost love, nightgown flowing'_

His normally red eyes glowed pink faintly, his nails seemed longer than a drag queens during a beauty pageant. He used these long black nails to cut my eye patch off of my face.

_'Your body blue and walking along the continental shelf'_

His hand begins to glow a light purple and the room turns dark as my eye begins to glow as well. Sebastian had seemed to grow taller.

_'You are a dream among the sharks, beautiful and terrifying, lit and restless we dance in dark suspension'_

He kissed me softly, as sweet as honey as if that kiss could melt my burning agony.

_'And you bury me in the ocean floor beneath you, where they'll never hear us scream'_

I feel my pain dimming to a numbness, his hand and my eye stop glowing that vibrant purple. His lips still on mine turn into a smile- no that's not like him it's definitely a smirk.

_'Ahhh Ahhh Ahhh, The horror of our love, never so much blood pulled through my veins. Ahhh Ahh Ahh the horror of our love...never so much...blood.'_

The song ended, and so did the moment that has changed everything.

* * *

><p>~Sebastian's P.O.V~<p>

"Ciel?" I brushed his navy colored bangs out of his closed eyes.

"Open your eyes young lord...both of them, You shall not feel any more pain." I tried to coax him into opening his eyelids.

His eyes slowly opened, they seemed virginal to the world. His half of our contract covered up his once blind, but beautiful eye. The young teen blinked a few times as if he couldn't believe that his vision had returned.

"You really are...a demon." He scooted back a bit to sit up. "I'm not surprised. I mean red eyes, how tall and skinny you are yet you could probably lift every table in the cafeteria at once, how swift you are, how you even speak shows that you can't be human."

"So you suspected this my lord?" I raised a thin eyebrow.

"N-No...I'm just not surprised." I chuckled at the way he said his words. He truly is precious.

"Isn't this Fantastic though Ciel? You get to avenge your parents and half a full time supernatural body guard and butler, while I get a meal and you forever being with me." I tapped his lips with a finger.

He shivered at my touch. "So you will truthfully do whatever I want as long as it doesn't break the contract."

"Yes." I slowly blinked after a spoke.

"Then... I order you to make love to me."

* * *

><p>Alois:DUN DUN DUN~!<p>

Pinstripe:Good ending for the chapter eh?

Thanks for reviewing: Bocchan832, CherryFlavouredPoison ,AwesomatoligicalHaliBug, wickedwittywitch, promocat, Madame Grell, JezabelStrike, 1cm3 and kiroigenaya

Madame Grell: Yes it will be SebXCiel but, Sebastian will not be a pedophile he's only 3 years older than Ciel in this fic.

kiroigenaya: French and Spanish have many similarities because they are so close to each other (Yes Heta fangirls you may squeal now) But no the name Ciel does not come from Cielo, My old french teacher says that Ciel literally means 'The sky'

-chu


	9. Chapter 9: A detour to the past

Alois:Heh...you are going to hate Pinstripe...

Pinstripe:Sorry I had an idea to feed into the story that will makes you all go AGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGG then OHHHHHHHHHHHHHH then AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH. So don't be upset, you get smut next I promsie. . Oh yeah this is my longest fanfiction so far, bonzai

Enjo

* * *

><p><em>'Dear Diary<em>

_Oh I need to get me a piece of that hunk of man~ Sebastian. He is too irresistible. I don't really like him, you know love him, his mind or anything. I just desire his body. It's not wrong and i'm not a whore either. I just see men as art, you must enjoy art in anyway you can right? Whether it be physical or heh heh photographic. I know he serves that phft "Countess" Ciel, for some reason, but shouldn't he desire me? I mean really if you were a really person and not a diary you would say "DAYUM" if you saw me right now. Red long flowing hair, A man's height and a woman's curves, moonlight skin, Not to mention my wardrobe darling. I have on a red nightie laced with black, silk slippers, black flowers in my hair and a matching garter. It doesn't help that my personality is wonderful, I'm funny, sexual, protective, and to add on to all of is i'm a reaper. What mortal could resist someone who is a mythological creature? It's so forbidden, so sexy~ Death!Oh my! My pants are nearlyi-'_

"Grell! Hey Grell! Watchu doing~~~~" I feel a poke from the freshman who I was forced to share this bloody room wth. "Ronald..." I groan. "Leave me alone I am trying to write in my personal diary."

He frowned then wrapped his arms around my shoulders. "But Grell...come on i'm bored, I want to do something..." I shove him off, annoyed with his persistent poking. "How about this knoxie, You go to the school cafe and i'll meet you there in forty minutes so i have time to finish and freshen up, It'll be our own private date."

His gullible moldy coin colored eyes brightened as he shot up and sped towards the door while he straightened his tie. "O-Ok! I'll meet you there!"

The fool with the multicolored hair ran off actually thinking i'll meet him in 40 minutes.

Back to the diary!

_' __I hate my idiot roommate always hyper, always obnoxious, always interrupting and always asking to many questions. Anywhore, I am hot and Ciel is not and I am more of a woman than that flat-chested bitch will ever be. So why won't Sebastian just shut-up and sleep with, why won't he come and sleep with me? Maybe, if i get straight to the point instead of just flirting like I normally do. I mean really i'ts been what two and a half weeks? Most get it in at the most a day. Most guys just take a hint and screw the hot redhead tranny. I know! I should go over! I should go right now! He's kind of anti-social and it's a weekday so he should be in his room. YES I WILL! Wish me luck!_

_-Grell Sutcliff' _

Hmmm, what should I wear? Not his too provocative, I might get in trouble, especially since Phantomhive's dogs should be watching to get me in trouble at any moment.

I push myself off of my velvet bedspread and head towards my walk in closet. "Let's see..."

"Huh, Black or Red?" I laugh, I don't own any black. The red short dress or the one with the slit? Oh definitely the slit. I pulled off my silky nighty and pulled on the fiery dress. "Oh yes!" My left leg hi-lighted brightly against the red. I tossed my hair black then stepped into my black mirror-like stilettos. "Oh, Red really is my colour."

I clicked towards my half red half gold painted door, from which I heard a creepy goth love song playing.

"Here I come Seb-asu-chan." I have s shrill excited tone to my voice as I turn and ball my wrist to knock on the black door with the numbers 111 printed on it and 666 written on it by someone with red marker.

"Grell? Is...Is that really you?" A cold voice said behind me, A too familiar voice, A voice that made my whole body freeze as the hand of that voice graced my shoulder. I want to turn around, I want to kiss him, I want to say I love him, I want to hug him and most of all I want to kill him!

"William?"

I rush around to see him in suit even though it's after school, that is just like him. Tears, not the melodramatic fake ones I pull for others, but sincere tears come to my eyes. "You idiot!" I fall onto him and start weeping. I can't help it, I need to cry. "Damn you! Damn you!" My words are barely comprehensible. My fists beat on his chest but he is as stiff as a rock. "You fucking dick!" I start to hit and slap his stupid emotionless face, tussling and pulling at his over-gelled air.

"Grell." He still has that monotone voice.

He grabs my face and i fully see his own for the first time since what happened.

"Grell..." He makes something that almost looks like a smile with those lips I once kissed, those lips that took away the old Grell and created the new. Those lips that changed that young, shy, quiet bookworm god of death in training who was too afraid to wear women's clothes into who I am now.

"D-Don't smile at me you fool!" And that shy little schoolboy I was, started to come out from his touch.

He of course to patronize me loosened his grip and grinned but still held on to me.

I put my head in the crook of his neck.

"Why? Why did you leave? Wh-why didn't you br-bring me with you? WHY DID YOU EVER HAVE TO SAY YOU LOVED ME?" I fell to my knees, for the first time in a long time I was as my knees without my mouth open, I was on my knees out of greif, out of my heart that i've worked so hard to meld together to become indifferent to love. is now as delicate as the sticky film of a cinematic record.

"Stop being so hysterical dear." He got down on his knees, just above my level.

I tired to give him a look that says how dare you, but that look couldn't help but turn into I love you.

I grabbed his dark tie and yanked his surprised but still somehow straight face towards mine to melt into a those rose petals called lips, Oh that piece of hair that always falls out of place onto his forehead, Oh his nails that trace shapes of knives and daggers on my cheek, Oh his hand on the small of my back.

"OH YES~"

* * *

><p><em><span>October 1944: The secret Society of shinigamis schools secret sessions at the (mortal) St. Patrick's secondary school for boys.<span>_

_It all happened that late part of the year of nineteen forty four. William and I among other reapers were posing as thirteen year olds to get some more training in, There were very few of them, 6, most were cleaning up the souls on the battle field of world war II. Reapers pose as different ages for training or to wait for a soul all the time, so we thought nothing odd about that ending year with winters grasp pulling at them. You see we did not yet know each other, but we soon would know each other all too well...all too well..._

"Excuse me, do you have a hall pass?" A stiff boy , posing as an even younger boy, stopped me in the middle of the hall.

"No...No I don't uh...sir...I um..Lost my pass, I lost my...pass...Don't hurt me." A shyer version of myself whimpered as the towering hall moniter questioned him.

William T. Spears raised and eyebrow and pushed up his glasses. "You have to stay after school with me in the detention room now since you failed to have a pass." He slammed a sticky pink slip on my brown sweater vest making me flinch.

"Such lovely hair for a boy, you should wear something that compliments yourself...red." He ruffled my short cropped hair and pushed me off to class.

"By the way...I'm William."

That was when it began.

When I started to become the real me. I felt a new spark, I felt different.

I was normally studious at the time, for some reason, but during my french language class I couldn't pay attention. All I could think about is the first ever compliment I had ever received.

I mean, short ratty hair, freckled skin, big teeth, dirty knees and brown sweaters, I was certainly not what you would call attractive. So when William commented on my hair I felt as if I would melt.

" !" I heard an older males voice scream. " Huh? What? Yes?" I stuttered. "Keep your eyes on the board!" I shoved me slightly as he bent over as if i were lower than him. "Yessir." I looked down and avoided any eye contact as I said that. I couldn't wait for detention.

"You know William... We... don't have to sit here and be bored... I have a-" William intercepted my sentence. "We have to follow school rules and reapers rules." He said stubbornly.

"Why do we have to follow rules William?" I silently played with a flower ring I had made earlier.

"Because without rules, things would be chaos. Rules were made to keep order and to keep people safe." He stacked a group of papers on the teachers desk he was using.

I pulled at each little yellow petal, letting it float like a helicopter down to the ground.

"Why are you pulling petals like a girl?" Questioned Will as he lined tan wooden pencils in a row next to the pile of rubbers, which he would stack next. I looked up at him and turned my head slightly.

"Well maybe I want to be a girl, but I can't so I enjoy little things that girls do that I can get away with." My voice as always was at a low whisper. I expected a blow, a laugh, a hit or something. I expected him to hurt me either emotionally, physically or both. I expected this because he seemed to dark and cold. But instead...

"You should do it, dress like a girl, it would suit you better than that horse dung colored sweater and a blue collared shirt." He still did not look up from his work.

I felt the heat on my high boned cheeks. I squeezed my thigh tightly.

"B-But...isn't um...dressing like a girl...when you're a boy against the rules?"I said halfway biting my lip. He then dropped his ballpoint pen and looked at me queerly.

"Well, Yes...I guess it is but-" "So couldn't some rules be wrong?" I interrupted, for the first time in my life, I interrupted. He looked baffled that a shy little thing like Grell Sutcliff would say something so unspoken. "I...I guess. Yes, Some rules can be... corrupt." He twisted his head to refocus himself, like a camera lens.

"Then couldn't the no playing games one be?" I asked not looking to see if he was looking at me.

"Yes...I guess so..." He has a voice that said _'Where are you going with this?'_

"So couldn't we play the game...if the rule is possibly corrupt?" I chewed on my thumb as I awaited his answer. He sighed and then stood up brushing a loose hair back before pushing his glasses up to the bridge of his nose.

"Alright...What game is it?" He raised an eyebrow.

"W-Well um...it's a game...my old...roommate taught me." I said standing up to sit on the table of my desk. He walked over to sit next to me, still sitting perfectly straight. "How do you play?" He raised his eyebrow higher with his question.

"W-Well, First you put your arm around my waist..." He obeyed. I felt tingles going north and south of where his strong arms rested on my petite waist.

"What do I do know?" I had no idea what he was thinking, he was so monotone.

"W-Well...I do this..." I shakily put my thin arms around neck bringing our chests closer together. He looked down on my scared face and leaned down slightly. I don't know if it was naturally or he wanted to but that was when I realized he was changing me.

His lips pushed onto mine, soft and warm, not cold like I had thought. I pushed back, feeling like there was an animal inside of me. I gripped onto his gelled hair, making it crumble. The sensation was more wonderful than any other kiss I had experienced. I uttered...

"William death!" ...In the shrillest voice I had ever used, this memory ends with what made me think of this time. He began to kiss my cheeks and neck. "OH YES!~"

* * *

><p>Pinstripe + Alois : Sorry we know inbetween story that will be continued later, but in the next chapter You will see what will happen with Ciel and Sebastian See ya then.<p>

-chu

Thank you for reviewing:Neon Demon, GUNstalk, promocat, AriaxVincent, Rawritsakookye, 1cm3, Alec21550, Bocchan832


End file.
